Closing Time
by AliceLostWonder
Summary: They had their chance and now its gone. Can a 18 year friendship survive betrayal, marriages, and a love everybody but them saw coming? Sort of AU.
1. Their World

Closing Time

By AngelSummers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Buffy and Co. sadly belong to Joss. Hey, but here's hopin' for me, Right?

Rating: R for mostly sexual innuendoes and kinda sexual situations might be NC-17 later.

Time: AU

Summary: Angel and Buffy are nightly having an affair on their unknowing spouses. The catch is both married couples are close friends. What happens when their just casual sex and friendship turns in to love? Or was it love all a long?

Distribution: Take it... I don't care...just let me know where it goes

Author's Note: Sorry about the summary. I suck at them. There might be two different times but I'm not sure yet. If there is, it's going to be in the 1700s not sure on that one cause I suck at accents or the teenage years of the characters and the present, just to let you know. Anyway this is my first story out, although, I have written more. Long story. There is also not the best character description. **Let me know if you don't get something.** P.S. got the idea from Sarah McLachlan's 'Stupid' video and the title from Semisonic's song 'Closing Time' so all props. to them. Just don't ask why the title is what it is cause it was either that or 'Zombie' from the Cranberries song.

Author's Note 2: There will be some flashbacks in FLASHBACK. Thoughts will be in and slight change of time will be have ----- straight across. I'll let you now what the date is if we go back in time like I'm planning to. I might just show flashbacks of Angel & Buffy's childhood together.

Author's Note 3: I'll shut up here after a second I just wanted to get out that if some part of the story sounds like another author's fic, I'm sorry. Didn't do it on purpose but I'll give acknowledgement to them or take the scene out if you do. Um, while we're at it I really loved the fic by Bre 'Affair' and this is kind of based on that. If you like this you'll love that.

------

Buffy Summers-Finn slowly raised her head from its comfortable position on her lover's chest and looked at the clock on his nightstand. Glowing red numbers read 5:14, signaling Buffy's departure time. Groaning softly she started to with draw from the tight hold around her waist. Only to be pulled closer.

"Angel," Buffy said tracing a path with her fingers across his bare chest. Slowly moving up and down the bare expanse panned out in front of her.

"Mmmm?"

"We have to go." Was her reply slowly prying herself from his fixed grip.

"Not yet." He countered pulling her back down from her work of getting up.

"Angel O'Connor, Cordy and Riley get back soon and we have to go pick them up." Sighing loudly he finally opened his eyes to meet the hazel ones staring up at him.

Angel and Buffy had spent all of yesterday in Angel's spacious apartment together since Riley and Cordy, their spouses, had been out of town for the day. One going to Iowa for family and the other to New York for business. I know, what you are thinking, but no. Riley and Cordy were not having an affair on Buffy and Angel, simply because Riley would never lie about visiting his family. The scary truth was he actually does all the time.

Three Days Ago Wednesday

"I have to go to Iowa on Saturday. Mom needs me to help move Patrick to his apartment plus we're having this house-warming party. It's going to be fun! You know I'm just so glad that Mom didn't stop calling favors after I moved here. Speaking of which have you thought about my offer any? I know I know it would mean leaving Angel and Cordy and the rest of your family behind but Iowa isn't anything like people say it is. Really." Riley rambled on Wednesday night at the dinner table.

"Riley I don't want to leave my friends behind. Your always in Iowa anyway. Not that I'm complaining but isn't that enough? I really don't want to move back there; where everything for miles is plain farm and cows. And people know everything about you. I mean come on the biggest cities population is like 102."Buffy replied dully AN: I was born in Iowa and have a lot of family there and this description isn't far off but sorry to all those Riley ::cringe:: lovers and/or Iowa lovers out there. Every night Riley asked about moving back to Iowa and every night was the same reply.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone all Saturday."

"When's your flight?"

"Umm 11:00 p.m. Friday night."

"Fine. Listen I have to run. I'm meeting Willow at her office and we're going to go grab some coffee. So don't wait up, kay?" Buffy told her husband, although it was a lie. She was really planning on going to meet up with Angel at the small cabin, not to far from the Los Angeles city limits, that Angel had rented for them, for some late night lovin'. But no worries cause Buffy had confessed to Willow and Tara right after Buffy and Angel's first, but incredible, time. So they could cover if Riley just so happened to call.

"Okay." Buffy gave him a quick kiss of the cheek and proceeded to the door

Buffy, Angel, Willow (Buffy's best friend), Xander, Anya, Cordelia had all gone to high school together. But as graduation came and went they all spilt up, going their different ways across the country or (in Willow's case) across the ocean, to attend college. In college, Buffy met Riley and things progressed from there as they ended up moving and eventually getting married in Los Angeles; as did Angel and Cordy which didn't thrive as a coincidence. Angel now worked for a law firm and Cordelia as a fashion designer. Buffy, however, surprised some and didn't surprise others by taking over a small art gallery that had gone bankrupt the previous months before. Were as Riley worked for the military, not really having a specific job, just kind of helping the special ops teams come up with plans and such.

Xander and Anya had also gotten hitched, albeit together, but still. They currently lived in New York happily married, with Xander as a construction worker and Anya currently as an employee of a pet store; ironic in its own way because she has a horrendous phobia of rabbits. Recently the couple had been thinking of moving back to L.A. with the rest of the gang.

Willow graduated at the top of her class from college and moved back to L.A. a year after. She joined a small computer industry but soon left to start her up her own magic shop, which is currently getting bigger and bigger everyday. Working at her magic shop she met Tara, and the two hit it off immediately. Eventually, they moved in with each other and own The Magic Box together.

Which brings us to the next subject: the on going affair of Buffy and Angel.

They had been seeing each other for a little over a month. At first just as friends, like always, but it soon became more. They started sleeping together, which soon became often. Buffy and Angel had loved their spouses at one time. They might even still love them. But something about being with the other had an addicting way of getting to them both. It wasn't like anything they had ever felt before.

So now here they sat in Angel's spacious (as mentioned before) apartment in his huge bed with the silk sheets surrounding them holding each other close. Although every time was remarkable together, Buffy hated having sex with Angel in his and Cordy's bed. It felt especially wrong; mostly from the constant reminder of what they were doing right before passion took to far over them and they lost the world altogether. When they were together they had this special world that they somehow had created; although they would never admit it to each other it felt like much more then simple sex.

That's why Buffy preferred their cabin so much more then their places in the city while one of their spouses were out of town. The cabin wasn't just a hide way so they didn't get caught it was magic; the bed much bigger then the one's they owned in the city, that seemed to call out to them every time, with its black silk sheets and blood red comforter. The cabin was now much more then it should have been; it was theirs.

"Angel. We really have to get up. We have to take showers and get dressed. Not to mention cleaning the mess we made last night. I can't believe you broke that lamp and vase and everything else in the living room and bathroom and kitchen. Jeez we didn't even find the bed until the sixth time. Or was it the eighth?" Buffy mumbled.

"Okay, fine. I get your point but it's not like Cordy will even notice that their gone so what does it matter?"

"I know but still."

"Baby, It's okay. I promise." He told her kissing her temple and slowly moving down her face peppering kisses along her neck and going up again to find her lips. He softly kissed her gliding his tongue into her mouth and slowly tracing the inside as the kiss grew more passionate. Soon the human need for air became in issue and he let her lips go reluctantly.

"Gods, the things you do to me."

"Okay, we have to get up." He replied smiling at her, while letting her loose from his tight embrace around her waist and throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah. We really do." She replied sliding her hands up and down his back and quickly kissing his neck before letting go altogether and hopping out of the bed.

She moved to her overnight bag, which she had brought over the previous morning. She grabbed the bag and walked over to the bathroom door standing ajar in front of her. Stopping just inside a she turned around at shot Angel a wide grin.

"We do have a little bit of time left. You wanna join?"

Hearing his soft growl in reply she giggled as he stepped up to her and started kissing her neck shutting the bathroom door behind him.

--------------------------------------------

"So what did you do with out me here with you?" Riley asked later that day after Buffy and him had gotten back from the airport.

"Not much. Just, you know, hung out with Willow and messed around at the gallery. Pure boringness here." Buffy lied. It was times like these that she felt the worse for cheating on Riley. Which she would later confess to Angel, in which, he would tell her its okay because what they did together let them have some balance in their relationship and lives. Not to mention, left them sane and content. But they always felt bad for what they did. They were good people; never wanting to hurt anyone but they found something in each other that brought feelings they had never felt before and for now, that was enough.

"Let me make it up to you." Riley said closing the distance between them and starting to kiss her neck.

"Riley, I'm really not in the mood." Buffy told him, softly pushing him off of her, and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Then let me get you into it." He retorted pushing her back, softly, into the couch they were sitting on.

"Honey, I really don't feel like it." Buffy replied and pushed him a harder off of her.

"Fine, I get it."

"Listen, Ri, I have to meet Willow again. She has a crisis she told me about earlier and I should really try and handle it. I'm sorry. She's gonna be drunk by the end of the night so I should probably take care of her; if I do come home, count on it being really late." Buffy told him a half-lie. She was going to spend the night at Willow's but she was only doing to keep out of Riley's paws for the night. Riley could never make her feel like Angel does. At one time Riley was her life but, now, it seems like maybe that was just a fake.

So Buffy headed towards their room and packed her overnight bag, kissed Riley, and headed out the door with a short goodbye; sometimes wishing it was for good instead of just 'til the morning.

TBC...

--------------------------------------------


	2. I'm With You

--------------------------------------------

Part 2

"Hey Will," Buffy called stepping into her friends apartment, "You home?"

"Hey," the red head called threw the apartment, "We're in the kitchen."

Buffy walked towards the kitchen which was in the back of the apartment across Willow and Tara's bedroom in a secluded area to find herself staring at the unexpected 'we're' Willow had been referring to. Instead of just Willow and Tara, as she had accurately expected as they tend to live together here, Buffy also found that Angel and Cordelia were also paying an unexpected visit to them.

It wasn't as though Buffy hated to be around Cordelia, actually she did. But it wasn't just because that she was having affair with Cordelia's husband. Mainly it was because Cordelia had always been and still was an 'A' bitch to Buffy since they day they had met. She swore Cordelia had been out for Angel since his first day at Sunnydale preschool, when he had first moved to Sunnydale. And of course when she noticed Buffy and Angel becoming close friends, she became extremely jealous. Through all the guys in her life, even Xander at one time, no matter how close her and Xander had gotten; she had had eyes for Angel. But Cordelia legally got the guy in the end following him to college and becoming close friends and eventually a couple after Buffy was out of the picture. But nonetheless Cordelia remained a bitch to Buffy, even when she was sporting that diamond wedding ring of Angel's she flaunted around Buffy constantly; the attitude remained the same.

"Buffy..." Cordelia purred with niceness, "how great to see you. We were just discussing your business a minute ago."

"Were you?" Buffy inquired.

"Oh yeah. I for one thought the place was miserable before but it's evident that it could be much worse under new management." Cordelia retorted smugly.

"You're honesty baffles me Cordelia."

"Anytime."

"So, Buffy how are_ you _doing?" Willow jumped in stopping the fight that was sure to come.

"Just fine Willow."

"That's good to hear. So Riley came back today, right?" Tara continued for Willow.

"Yeah, he did."

"Umm, so we were just about to go sit in the living room while Angel here made us some tea. Do you mind helping him with the cups and stuff? You know the kitchen better then him." Willow explained.

"My pleasure." Buffy replied shortly.

Buffy started moving around in the kitchen as the three other women moved across the apartment to go to the spacious living room. As soon as she heard them halfway down the hall she turned around to look at Angel only to be pushed against the small island in the kitchen with Angel pressed against her, holding her in place; his head not centimeters from hers.

Leaning towards her ear he whispered softly, "I've missed you."

"We saw each other not even 9 hours ago." Buffy moaned back into his ear as he started making a path of kisses along her jaw and shoulder starting from her ear.

"That's the point, baby. To long."

"Oh god," Buffy moaned as he started to suck at her neck, the need for him becoming too great. "Angel we can't do this here."

"She's going to be in the living room until we come back in. She won't come look for us."

"That's not why. I want you so bad. But they'd hear us if we continued this. We've never been really quite, even if we are just kissing."

"I see your point," Angel replied and then added, "So we'll just...talk. That's also good, right?"

"Right." Buffy assured him. As he let his hold on her go and moved to one of the kitchen cabinets, searching for a kettle.

"So...what are you doing here?" Angel asked as Buffy reached beside him to the next cabinet and pulled out the object of his affection or the object held by his affection. Either way, Buffy held out the teakettle to him and moved away in search of the tea bags.

"Riley was... well, lets just say he was getting grabby after going into a world war two version of his expedition to Iowa."

"Lost in someone else's touch, lover? Is that why Riley was asking and being denied?" Angel seductively called into her ear as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, having put the water filled kettle on the stove.

"Angel...when you touch me...I'm insatiable. I'm on fire. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. It's not just lust or need. It's comforting...and raw. It's indescribable the feelings you create in me. But since we found out too late that we were...that we had these feelings for each other we have to hide and sneak around just to be together. We're married to the wrong people. Don't get me wrong, apart of me cares for Riley but the feelings I have for you always out weigh those for him. So yes, I'm lost in someone else's touch but you always seem to find me." AN: sorry about this part. I know I wanted them to be in a really close predicament of getting caught but this kinda turned out cheesy. Sorry.

"Baby, I will always pull you back. I swear. Friends or more. I'm always yours." Angel affirmed.

"Is that tea ready, Angel?" Cordelia was heard through the apartment from the living room to the kitchen.

Angel and Buffy pulled apart. Moving to opposite sides of the kitchen. As Buffy replied, "Almost, we just can't find the tea bags."

"Second cupboard on the right." Willow called back.

"Thanks," Buffy countered as she pulled the said cupboard open and immediately spotted the tea.

"Baby, can you get the cups, please."

"Yeah."

Buffy grabbed the cups and tea and followed Angel out of kitchen and towards the living room. The two walked in setting the stuff down and taking the left over seats. Angel sitting, as expected, in the seat next to Cordelia on the love seat on the right next to the couch and Buffy on the chair across from it with the small coffee table between them.

"So Cordy how was your business trip?" Tara asked pouring her tea.

"It was fine. I was just sent to get some sketches and meet a couple of clients that we're stuck in New York for the summer. Something about a couple of movie scenes and family occasions of some sort." Cordelia informed them. Cordelia worked for a large designing company in LA. As one of the best designers the company had, therefore she did not a lot but enough traveling around.

"That sounds interesting." Willow supplied.

"As much as it can be."

"True."

"So what did you guys do with both your husband and wife gone?" Cordelia directed at Buffy and Angel.

"We just went and saw a movie and, you know, hung out." Angel replied.

"Sounds like fun." Cordelia said, Willow and Tara's knowing look pointed at Angel went unnoticed to the brunette.

"Loads." Buffy replied.

"Oh Buffy, that reminds me Xander and Anya get in tomorrow at 5 in the morning. He was wondering if he could borrow your car to look for an apartment. "

"Sure except I need a ride to the gallery."

"Baby, I could give you a ride."

"Are you sure? I can just make them drop me off on their way."

"I'm sure. I could even pick you up. Its on the way anyways."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, baby."

"Why do you insist to call her that?" Cordelia practically snarled. She hated the nickname Angel had given Buffy and told him time and time again to stop but he didn't.

"I've called her 'baby' since we were like 11. Maybe earlier. That's all I'm used to besides Buffy. It's not like she minds. Huh baby?"

"Mmm." She replied not wanting to get in between the fight about to break loose.

"Well, we must be going. It's getting late. Willow, Tara, thanks for the tea." Cordelia replied changing the subject.

"It was no problem." Tara assured.

"It was good seeing you Buffy. Goodbye." With that Cordelia grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. Not waiting for Angel she walked out of the door and down the hall of the apartment.

"Jesus." Angel said referring to Cordelia's behavior.

"No Cordelia. You should probably go." Buffy said, standing up and walking towards him.

"I probably should. I'll pick you up here at 6:00. Fine?" Angel said walking towards her as well. Meeting in the middle he leaned down and kissed her softly once and then twice. Pulling her into a hug.

"Fine." She mumbled against his chest. She let him go and whispered, "goodbye."

"Bye." She kissed him once more and they pulled away. Angel waved to Willow and Tara and walked out the door.

"Gods," Buffy sighed slumping back into her chair. Glancing at Willow and Tara she saw that they were both smiling widely at her.

"What?"

"You two. It's so wrong, cuz you know you're married but so much more right." Willow told her.

"I know. God if only we had acted on the feelings we had when we were younger. Who knows were we'd both be, happy most likely. " Buffy complained.

"Buffy we know you're not happy with Riley and Angel isn't either. And you guys are happy together. But you can't dwell on the past. For right now at least, you're stuck." Willow told her wisely.

"That's the problem, Will. I know how to fix my unhappiness. It's him. I love him but Riley is in the way. Maybe me and Angel just aren't meant to be."

"Maybe but for now I would stick with what he makes you feel that Riley never could." Tara said.

"There lies my second problem. He's everything Riley's not. He's everything to me. If he's everything it would make it that much more painful if we split." Buffy sighed again.

"It'll be okay Buffy. It'll all work out. I promise." Willow assured.

"Thanks you guys. Hey could I crash here tonight. I'm not really in the mood to see Riley."

"Of course. Buffy. You're always welcome except possibly with Angel. That's more noise not to mention mental images then I'd ever want to hear or see." Willow shuddered at the unwanted mental images already coming.

Buffy laughed saying, "Don't worry...We usually aren't loud enough to break glass. Except that one time were the bed was rocking--"

"BUFFY! Stop. Not now." Willow said.

"I miss him." Buffy replied off handedly.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look and laughed. It was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------


	3. Now and Again

Closing Time

By AngelSummers

Part Three

"So how long are you and Anya staying this time?" Buffy asked Xander the next morning waiting for Angel to pick her up.

"Um, two days. I think." Xander replied.

"Knock, knock." Buffy looked up at the new voice. There Angel stood with all his glory; black suite and shiny shoes to boot; a regular lawyer.

"Hey man. How's it goin'." Xander asked him standing up and shaking Angel's hand.

"Extraordinary." Angel replied looking directly at Buffy causing her to blush slightly.

"Good to hear."

"Baby, you ready?"

"Yeah let me grab my coat." Buffy got off the stool and towards the closet by the front door. Hearing Angel tell Xander goodbye, Buffy turned back and waved at Xander before exiting the apartment.

Once they were securely in the hallway Angel pulled Buffy to a halt and into his arms. Brushing a kiss to her lips he asked, "How was your night?"

"Wonderful. You see me, Willow, and Tara went bar hopping down town and I met this extraordinary biker boy named Bubba who I brought back with us and boy, let me tell you, he really knows how to--"

Growling slightly Angel pulled her into a furious kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth and dancing with hers. Finally, pulling back for air, he said, "Bubba better have kept his tattooed paws to himself."

"-- make a really strong tea." Buffy finished off teasing him softly she added, "That wasn't all he could do either. You see Bubba has these really strong hands that can do wonders. In fact, it was so good, I was planning on meeting back up with him later tonight."

"Woman, you better be teasing." Angel growled again.

"Bubba was quite a stud. He was only missing a couple of teeth. He would totally be worth a second go." Buffy purred at Angel.

"Baby, stop. Bubba doesn't know half as much as I do about your body, incredible as it is, I might add." Angel replied running a hand up the side of her and hungrily gazing all over her.

"Easy there tiger. Bubba had plenty of time to get to know my body last night and at the moment, I'm pretty sure he could give you a run for your money." In an instant Angel had Buffy against the wall, his hands on either side of her, pinning her in place.

"I've known you for years and you think Bubba can know all about the lusciousness that is you in one night. Tell Bubba to get lost." Angel began to nibble at her neck, gently sucking and then caressing.

"I'm not sure…" Buffy mocked. Angel leaned closer and moved down her neck to her collarbone and back up over her Adam's apple and back to her jugular, sucking hard. Hearing her moan, he smiled against her neck and continued up to her jaw, placing feather-light kisses over it he moved along until he was hovering over her mouth. Teasingly he licked her lips until she opened them, granting him access, a wish he denied, instead moving back to her jaw. Hearing her annoyance, he continued along her jaw until she pulled his head up and fiercely pulled his head to her and plunged at his lips. Chuckling softly, Angel gave in and granted her demand, opening his mouth Buffy's tongue delved into his mouth and immediately started exploring his mouth; coming to dance with his. As the kiss ended, Buffy grew anxious for more but knew they couldn't.

"I'll be sure to give Bubba the message." Buffy replied breathily. Buffy's desire growing more and more by the second. But she knew this was all she would get from him for the next couple of days with Xander being here and Riley and Cordy just returning from trips. The two, although, did travel often, it was still necessary to be around when they returned. Anyways, the point is next couple of days would be crazy and they wouldn't get much alone time.

Angel chuckled again, resting his hand on her thigh and softly rubbing in a circular motion. "Mmm, stop. We have to get out of this hallway. And besides we have work. If you keep that up we probably won't even make it out of the parking lot." Buffy replied to his action. Angel kissed her neck one more time and then dislodged himself from her.

"Wouldn't that be fun though, right? You and I, right here in front of Willow and Tara's door, in their hallway. " Angel replied smugly. Buffy shot him a look and then continued down the hallway.

"Oh, come on, you know you it would be." Angel yelled after her.

She just kept walking.

"Baby?"

--------------------------------------------

Sunnydale, CA 1995 Nine Years Ago

"I shouldn't have walked alone. Angel offered but no. How stupid could you get, Buffy? The guy lives right next store, he's your best friend who cares a lot about you and you refuse to let him walk you to the club. Idiot!" Buffy muttered to herself looking behind her cautiously suddenly feeling very vulnerable with out Angel right beside her.

Turning back around Buffy ran smack into a hard muscular, obviously male, chest. "Hey baby, want a ride."

"ANGEL! Damn it, don't ever do that again." Buffy practically snarled knowing full well the voice calling at her even before she looked up. Pulling back from him she looked up to be met with a huge mocking grin. Slapping him on the arm she stepped around him and continued walking.

"Baby, wait up. I was just messing around with you. You know I would never let anyone hurt you. So I followed you." Buffy shot him another glare over her shoulder and kept walking. Angel chuckled at her feistiness and ran up next to her, propping his arm around her shoulder he walked in sync with the rest of the way to the club.

Angel and Buffy walked inside the local teenage club, The Bronze, and immediately spotted their friends. The whole group was all sophomores at Sunnydale High, and all were 16, except Angel who was 17.

"Buffy!" Willow called excitedly at the young blonde, "We didn't know if you were coming."

"Were else would I be?" Buffy drawled at the over-hyper teen. The group had been coming to the bronze almost every night since they were 14 and, in some cases, 15. Unable to find many other optional escapes for entertainment except for parties, a rarity, and movie nights.

"True." Willow replied at her, while the blonde and brunette took the saved seats in front of them.

"So what are we doing this summer?" Cordelia asked, referring to the break that started next week.

"Cordelia, summer is still a semester away," Buffy stated to the brunette.

"I know that Summers, I was just wondering if we had any plans is all."

"I vote a lot of quality bonding between friends." Xander replied.

"Translation: a whole bunch of movie fests at Angel's" Willow supplied.

"Why is it always my house? Why not Cordy's or something." Angel replied.

"Cause everyone else's parents are either alcoholics, really strict, or, in Cordy's case, the help tries to poison us every time we leave a mess." Xander explained.

Listening to the conversation, Buffy looked around at her friends. From Angel on her left, to Xander right next to him, then Cordelia, Xander's girlfriend who refused to claim to be at the same time, next was Anya who was somehow established into the group and had a crush on Xander, to Oz, Willow's boyfriend, to Willow herself, and, ending the circle around the table, Buffy; each one, somehow finding their own way into the group. Some less ambient to admit then others, yet all were trusted. The trust came, mostly, from knowing each other for so long.

Willow and Xander had known each other since they were in diapers, growing up together and living in Sunnydale their whole lives. Were as Cordelia came when she was a little over a year old, ignoring Xander, Willow, and eventually everyone else, until they were 15 when she and Xander got together. Buffy came next when she was three, instantly becoming friends with Willow and Xander. Two almost three years later, Angel moved next door to Buffy, they instantly became friends as well. Closer at times, then even Willow and Xander. The rest of the gang, re: Anya and Oz, came years after but still were apart of the gang.

"Baby, you want to dance." Angel whispered into her ear, bringing Buffy out of her trance.

Noticing the upbeat song that throbbed in the background she replied, "Sure."

Grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the chair, he pulled her onto the dance floor. Pushing her body against his, she started moving her hips in sync with his to the rhythm of the music.

"Are you comin' over tonight?" Angel nearly shouted over the throbbing music.

"I don't know." Buffy replied just as loudly.

"You know you're always welcome."

"I know." Buffy replied softer but Angel heard her.

"Baby, the windows always open." He replied looking down at her

Buffy smiled up at him and put her hands on his hips, pulling them impossibly closer to hers, urging him to pay attention more attention to their intimate grind. Angel looking down at their pumping bodies, linked an arm around her slender waist for more contact with the small blonde of his infatuation, who was also his best friend. Grinding faster and harder, the pair getting lost in the beat. And then it stopped; a slower, sensual song over replaced the beating, throbbing music.

Reflexively, she moved one of her hands up his stomach and down his arm, she found his other hand not resting on her waist, entwining it with her smaller one and placed her right hand on his shoulder just above his heart as she laid her head on his chest, under his chin as he tightened his grip on her and rested his chin on her head.

"Buffy?" Angel asked as Buffy started to drift off on the dance floor.

"Hmm?" Buffy murmured.

"You ready to go? I'll walk you." Angel asked noticing that they had been there for over an hour.

"Uh huh." She replied, reluctantly removing herself from his hold on her.

"Come on, we'll say goodbye and go home." Angel stated, pulling Buffy by their still entwined hands.

"God, could you guys have gotten any closer?" Cordelia all but snarled at the two as they neared the table.

"Guys were going to split." Angel said, ignoring Cordelia's usual snide remark.

"Okay. Drive safe." Willow replied.

"We walked."

"Well, walk safe then."

"Night guys." Buffy called over her shoulder, pulling Angel with her, while secretly rolling her eyes at Willow's safety warning. She knew she was safe. She was with Angel.

As the friends exited the club, Buffy slinked her arm around Angel's elbow and walked in step with him. Angel briefly flashed her a smile and then looked ahead again. The walk to their houses was short, as Sunnydale was a small town.

Angel turned up Buffy's walk way to her door but was stopped by Buffy pulling him back. He looked at her questionably and understood when he looked into her eyes.

"Tsk, tsk baby. Sneaking out is a nasty habit. I know. I do it to often." Angel mocked at her, while keeping his voice to a dull whisper.

"Be quite and give me a boost." Buffy demanded walking over to the tree that lead to the roof ledge in front of her window. Angel chuckled at her and moved over to her. Buffy and Angel climbed the tree and then the side roof and, eventually, through her window and into her room. Switching on her lights, she peeked into the hallway and made sure no one was awake and then closed the door.

Angel sat down on her bed as she rummaged through one of her drawers for pajamas. Finding one of Angel's many white under shirts she had accumulated over the years, and a pear of loose pajama pants she slid the over sized shirt over her clothed body and let it fall to her thighs. Glancing at Angel, she saw that he had laid back and was staring at the ceiling. She maneuvered under the large shirt until she had all of her previous clothes off and her pajamas on, instead.

Buffy moved over to her bed and laid down next to Angel. Who, in return, turned to his side, resting on his elbow, and looked down at her new attire.

"Nice shirt," Angel teased.

"Uh-huh." She replied, while pushing him back flat, and cuddling against his side.

"Babe, you need to sleep. I'll go." Angel stated starting to get up to put her under the covers.

"No. Just stay." She replied weakly, sleep threatening to overtake her as she pulled him back down with her.

"Baby, you know your mom would kill me if she caught me in bed with her 16 year old daughter. And don't tell me she wouldn't cause she told me herself the day I hit 12." Angel replied as he detached himself again. Looking back down he noticed Buffy was almost asleep.

Pulling back the bed cover, he lifted Buffy up and placed her inside. Kissing her forehead, he whispered into her ear, "Sweet dreams, baby."

"Night, Angel. Love you." Buffy told him.

"Love you, too." Angel kissed her once more on the forehead, turned off her lights, and then slid out her window and across the lawn to his own. Climbing up his own tree, he stumbled into his bedroom and thought back to the 'I love you' s they had shared. It was no surprise to him; they said it every night to each other before saying good night since they were 13 and 14, a friend kind of love. But it never stopped amazing him that they had found such a strong friendship. Friends said 'I love you' to each other all the time but when they said it to each other it always meant something. It wasn't tossed around between them. In fact, they had never said it in front of their friends, so they never knew. When Buffy and Angel said 'I love you' to each other they were declaring their formed bond they had; a best friends bond. Or maybe it was more.

"Night, baby." Angel mumbled before drifting off to sleep, his mind filled with his little blonde.

--------------------------------------------

"Ouch." Buffy grimaced as she stubbed her toe fumbling in the dark for the bed.

"Baby?"

"I couldn't sleep." Buffy stated as she climbed in next to a sleepy Angel.

Angel pulled Buffy closer, as she put her head on his chest and her leg over one of his, and stated, "You were practically knocked out before I was out the window."

"Well, I had a bad dream." Buffy pouted to him.

"Baby…" Angel soothed as he kissed her head.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning. Just hold me. Please?" Buffy asked.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Buffy smiled and turned to her side as Angel slid his arm under her head and the other around her waist, pulling her back against him. He kissed her temple once more and waited as she quickly fell asleep and then slowly he drifted off with her.

--------------------------------------------

I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and also I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'll try to get more up next week. Thanks again.

AngelSummers


	4. As Lovers Go

Closing Time  
AngelSummersForever

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've been busy and sick and have the worst case of writer's block but here it is and I want to thank all the reviewers. You guys are the best, you don't know how much it means to me that you took the time to review, so thanks. **Also I just wanted to mention that Buffy and the rest of the gang are 25 except Angel who is 26. **I think I put it in the next couple of chapters but it was brought to my attention and I wanted to make sure everything is all clear; thanks urangel for mentioning it.

PART FOUR

Angel ran his hand farther up her thigh, going under her skirt and stopping just above mid-thigh. Pulling her closer he delved his tongue further in her mouth. Hoping to find a place he had yet to explore and failing.

His other hand was supporting him, slightly resting above her head, as he propped her back against the elevator wall. She, on the other hand, had one hand on his low waist and the other up his shirt; trying to feel all of him and also failing.

Angel moved his hand further up her leg, moving closer and closer to the place of all his fantasies; to the destination she wanted the most, as she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. Letting her lips go he started to trail kisses down her jaw and closing in on her neck.

"Angel we have to stop."

"I know. If not now--"

"Then never." She replied still fidgeting with his third button as he started sucking on her neck.

"Never sounds nice." He mumbled on her neck.

"God yes. But… the elevator is almost on their floor." She replied, forcing herself to stop unbuttoning and instead pushed him off of her.

"Baby." Angel whined moving back to her and encircling her waist.

"We have to stop. Look at us. They'll know if we continue as we were." Buffy told him, unhooking his arms from around her.

"It's your fault." Angel pouted.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Look at that outfit. Jesus, baby, I was drooling when I saw you, I swear." Angel pointed out referring to her black spaghetti strapped dress that was incredibly to short and showed not a lot but enough cleavage to leave to the imagination.

"That's what I planned for." She smirked at him, fixing her hair and make up.

"That's cruel, you know? We haven't had sex or anything other then a couple of kisses in four days due to Xander's and Anya's extended visit. And you walk out of your house in that imaginative outfit from hell." Angel said again, for about the millionth time so far, eyeing her.

They were currently in Willow's and Tara's elevator, on their way from Buffy's house, to meet not only their husband and wife but also all their friends to go out. In the past couple of days the couple hadn't had enough time to even make small talk or let alone retreat to their cabin for a couple of hours. So they had to make due with what little time they had, hence the wicked elevator ride.

Angel straightened his shirt and fixed his hair as the elevator dinged. Checking himself in the shiny elevator wall, he looked over at Buffy and nodded his head to her unasked question.

Stepping out of the elevator, he leaned down and slowly kissed her one last time and moved down the hall with her by his side. Knocking on the door, the two glanced at each other one last time and readied themselves for the night ahead.

Willow swung the door open and smiled at the two, knowing what they had been up too just taking one look at them. Reaching up to Angel she rubbed the side of his mouth, taking off the barely visible lipstick and brushed his shirt. Looking again at them, she smiled and let them in.

"Look what I found." Willow said walking into the living room.

"Thank god. It took you long enough." Cordelia exclaimed.

"Oh, huh, the elevator almost broke." Buffy lied, looking around at the group, to make sure they believed her.

"Yeah but it's okay. It's fine. So are we going?" Angel asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia replied, taking charge of the plans, as usual.

"So what are we doing?" Xander asked her.

"We're going to that new club on 6th."

"Flooded?"

"Yeah that's the one. It's suppose to be amazing. So I figured we'd go check it out."

"What kind of wigged up name is 'Flooded'?" Xander chuckled.

"Xander." Cordelia warned.

"Can we just go?" Angel asked.

"Fine." Cordelia flashed Buffy a smile as she squirmed in between her and Angel and linked her arm around his and dragged him along.

The rest of the group followed heading out of Willow and Tara's apartment and towards the elevator. As they neared it, Cordelia was heard, saying, "Are you sure this thing is safe?"

"Yes, Cordelia. It was fixed just before Buffy and I even got on it." Angel replied.

"Maybe we should take the stairs. Just to be safe."

"Go ahead princess. We're taking the elevator." Xander spoke up.

"Fine. I'll just die."

"Thank god." Buffy mumbled next to Angel as he pushed the button to go down.

Hearing her comment Angel started to chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" Cordelia demanded.

"Nothing." He replied entering the elevator.

"So what if this club's a bust?" Willow asked.

"We'll just go see a movie or something." Cordelia replied, entering last into the elevator.

"We could drive down Hollywood." Anya suggested.

"NO!" All except Xander replied.

"Fine, it was just a suggestion."

"Believe me. You don't want to see that place at night. It's crazy and creepy, all at the same time." Buffy replied.

"So how are arranging the transportation problem?" Xander asked as the group exited the apartment building.

"We could squeeze into your's." Cordelia replied, referring to Xander's Chevy Suburban; that usually could fit eight, comfortably.

"Okay but Riley drives." Xander said tossing Riley the keys as the gang neared the car.

"Cool." Riley replied, getting behind the wheel of the oversized car, as Xander slid in shotgun.

Cordelia slid in behind Riley, Willow beside her, in the middle, and then Tara behind Xander. Leaving Anya, Angel, and Buffy to fit in the smaller back seat. Angel slid in behind Cordelia, Buffy sat, awkwardly, in the middle, and Anya sat next to her or tried to at least.

"Buffy, we're not going to fit." Angel said to the blonde as she scooted as close to him as she could.

"I'll sit on your lap and then Anya can squeeze in." Buffy replied.

"Like hell you are." Cordelia piped in.

"It's me or Anya. Which do you prefer?"

"Neither is sitting on _my _husband's lap. I will." Cordelia replied starting to get out.

"Your already up there. We can't move now." Willow said.

"She is not sitting on his lap." Riley said turning around unable to see Angel or Buffy through the rear view mirror.

"God, commanding much?" Buffy asked.

"Oh come on, guys. They aren't going to do anything. They've been friends forever. They would have tried to get together ages ago if they were going to." Xander sighed.

"Whatever." Cordelia pouted.

"Fine." Riley rumbled, starting the engine as Buffy climbed into Angel's lap, who wrapped his arms around her waist that was hidden from view by the seat. Glancing over at Anya, Buffy made sure the loud-mouthed girl wasn't paying attention to them as Angel's hand started to snake up her thigh. Stopping mid thigh, he began to slowly but firmly rub in circular motions; his fingertips barely going under the hem of the dress and then dipping back. Biting back her moan, Buffy looked down at Angel, who smirked and pushed his hand all the way up her dress; continuing his circular motions while reaching the end of her leg and the beginning of her waist.

"Man, this place is hopping." Xander remarked as the car pulled into the parking lot of the club.

As Riley found a parking spot, Angel reluctantly drew his hand out from Buffy's dress and unwrapped is arm from around her waist. Glaring at Angel for pulling the stunt, Buffy moved off Angel's lap to the currently opened car door that Anya had just vacated through. Getting out of the car, Buffy was immediately greeted by and eager Riley, who had hadn't gotten to talk to her since early that morning. Smiling at her he grabbed her hand and started to walk towards the packed club, behind Willow and Tara. Looking back, Buffy risked a glance at Angel who was being hounded by Cordelia.

"It looks kind of full. Maybe we won't get in." Willow commented as the group neared the entrance.

"We'll just ask the bouncer." Cordelia took charge, moving towards the large bald guy guarding the door, as the rest of them hung back.

A couple of short words were exchanged between the bouncer and Cordelia before she returned, saying, "He says it's a rather large club, but it is getting pretty full. So why don't we just check it out and if it's to full or anything we'll just leave."

"Sounds good." Xander supplied as everyone else simply nodded and moved towards the watching bouncer.

Moving past the bouncer, after paying of course, the group walked into the enormous club. The build was overall much like The Bronze, with a stage to the side and a overhanging balcony above most of the club and the bar in the back. But the theme was all wrong. Taking on more of jungle theme instead of the all-metal thing The Bronze had. But the size of Flooded was about five times that of Sunnydale's club.

"It's alright, in the tropical sort of way." Cordelia said a little snidely.

"So who's up for getting drunk?" Xander immediately asked, ignoring the décor altogether and looking towards the bar.

"I." Willow, Tara, Buffy, and Angel agreed raising there hands.

"Designated driver," Riley replied.

"Mature." Cordelia added, to which Xander snorted and replied, "Oh yeah."

Buffy and Angel shot glances at each other over the table. It was going to be a long night.

So there it was. Hoped you liked it.   
AngelSummersForever


	5. Find Your Way Back

**Closing Time  
**AngelSummers

I'm really sorry it took so long, I had some unforeseen events happen, namely my computer almost blew up and therefore I lost all the data I had saved on my computer, but not worry I have plenty of back up disks. So anyway I had to find a working healthy computer for the time being and so on. So without further ado I give you Closing Time Chapter Five: Find Your Way Back

Chapter Five

"God is it dizzy or is it just me?" Buffy projected as she stumbled out of the club still laughing at 12:30 in the morning.

"Not you." Angel replied stumbling next to her.

"I think the real question is why am I dizzy? I'm not drunk," Buffy stated trying to stand up a little straighter, "You're the one that's drunk. Maybe I danced too hard or something." Buffy slurred.

"Baby…"

"Buff, I think that you're the drunkest here." Xander replied to Angel's unfinished reply, leaning on Anya's side; also wasted.

"Angel, I think I'm going to--" Buffy started to say as she started loosing her balance and tipped over and watched as the ground started to come nearer and nearer to her face. And just as she was about to hit the ground strong arms pulled her back up to her feet.

"Hmm, you're warm." Buffy replied sliding in closer to his chest.

Angel laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist helping her, and him, stumble better to the waiting car a head. Cordelia, Riley, Willow, and Tara all already waiting in the car for the pair to stagger their way to it; where as Xander and Anya were just behind them, Xander staggering and Anya stumbling because of him.

"I am." Buffy stated

"You're what?"

"Just a little drunk." Buffy replied, both her an Angel sobering up and being left with a weary feeling instead. Hanging on to Angel's side for support, they hobbled the rest of the way to the Suburban.

Angel supported Buffy fully as they went around the side of the car. Propping her against the car, Angel steadied his eyesight, trying to stop the dizziness, and opened the car door. Flashing Willow a tired smile, Angel grabbed Buffy and hoisted her into the Suburban, setting her on the back seat, and then climbing in around her and sitting on the far side of the seat. As Buffy slowly began to tilt to the side, Angel, turning slightly, put one arm under her knees and the other around her lower back he hoisted her on his lap and set her down, just as Anya and Xander straggled into the car. Falling asleep, Buffy laid her head on Angel's shoulder as her entire body relaxed against him.

"She's sitting on you lap again? No way. Willow switch with her. I know you won't try anything. You're gay." Cordelia started objecting.

"Hey, she's my wife. She won't try anything, either. But I agree Willow get back there." Riley protested as well.

"Will both of you just shut up. Buffy's already asleep and it will only wake her up if we try to move her. Now if you have a problem, suck it up. I promise to behave myself and Buffy is already asleep, so there's a dead end. And as for Willow sitting here instead, first of all, I'm sure she wouldn't want to sit on my lap, no matter how attractive I am, second, you should ask her if she wants to sit on my lap before volunteering her or demanding her to do something, and third, we're already situated and comfortable, and some of us are already asleep. So just shut up and drive fish boy." Angel harshly whispered to the rest of the car, giving them a piece of his mind. Yes, Buffy and he were lovers and cheating on their spouses, but seeing her even drunk or dizzy always got him protective and worried, friends or more or even less then, he had promised years and years ago that he would never let her fall or get hurt, he vowed protect and comfort her no matter what the cost.

"How close are we?" Willow asked after a couple of minutes, unable to see the street names.

"Almost there." Riley supplied.

"Good," Tara added.

A few more minutes passed before the car pulled into the parking lot of Willow and Tara's building. Piling out of the car, Willow looked into the back seat of Xander's Suburban and solemnly smiled at the sleeping pair in the back. They looked so right together and yet they were married to different to people. Looking at them again, and secretly tapping Tara, she nodded at the two sleeping forms. Buffy had her head in the nook of Angel's neck and her hands on his torso, weakly holding herself to him and Angel was much the same; having his head buried deep into her neck and hair, with his arms fully around her, holding tight. Noting the two weren't going to awaken anytime soon, Willow climbed back into the car and gently tapped Angel's shoulder.

"Angel, wake up,"

"Hmm." Angel mumbled, pulling his head out of Buffy's shoulder.

"Angel, you're at my apartment. Do you think you can carry Buffy without waking her up?"

"Huh. Oh, yeah." Angel whispered to the red head.

As Willow exited and convinced the group to head up to the apartment, Angel once again placed Buffy on the seat next to him and got out of the car. Gingerly, so as to not wake her, he lifted her up and out of the car, shutting the door as he did so. Still sleeping, Buffy replaced her head on Angel's shoulder as he took careful strides to the doors of Willow's and Tara's apartment building. Entering the doors, he saw the rest of the group just entering the elevator, and began to pick up his pace. Looking at his wife, as he got into the elevator, he saw the jealousy written all over her face, and choose to ignore it; not wanting to deal with her petty and unwanted jealousy at the moment.

"Angel, I can take her." Riley commented already moving to pry Buffy out of his arms.

"It's alright Riley. I've got her." Angel replied looking at their reflection through the shiny chrome doors instead of at Riley.

"I insist. She must be heavy."

"Heavy? Please, if anything the girl could use some weight. Not that she's to skinny or anything because I mean look at her she's really… I'm shutting up now." Xander covered up.

"No, Riley. She needs to sleep and moving her might just wake her up." Angel replied, ignoring Xander's usual mess up.

"Come on, she won't wake up. That woman could've slept through Pearl Harbor." Riley tried again.

"Fine, if it means that much to you," Angel grumbled as he positioned Buffy into Riley's waiting arms as the elevator dinged and opened up.

"Well that was a hoot." Xander replied sarcastically, referring to the gang's night out.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun. So much, in fact, that I'm left feeling like I just got hit with a sledgehammer or a Mack truck. Take your pick." Willow replied, also having gotten terribly drunk that night.

Opening the door, Tara replied to Willow, "Oh, honey, I told you not to have that shot of Tequila."

"We all shouldn't have." Xander replied.

"Here, here." Angel agreed, plopping down on Willow's couch.

"Angel, aren't we going home?" Cordelia inquired, grabbing her hung up jacket out of Willow's closet.

"No one is going home; especially you too. You live way too far to be driving home that tired and with that much alcohol in your blood stream. We half two spare bedrooms and a couch for everyone to stay so it's settled." Willow motherly stated, already moving to the hall closet to grab extra blankets.

"Really, Willow I think I'm just going to take Buffy home. Thank you though."

"No way Finn. You're exhausted and live even farther then Cordelia and Angel." Willow replied, coming back in with arms filled with pillows and blankets.

"Fine." Grumbled Riley.

"Okay now that that's settled, here's the plan. Since Xander an Anya were already staying in the first guest bedroom, that leaves one room left and the couch and/or, if so chosen, the pull out couch. It depends on how you people want to sleep." Willow said looking at Riley, Angel and Cordelia.

"Let Buffy and Cordelia have the room. Finn and I will sleep out here." Angel replied automatically, looking at Buffy's sleeping form.

"Angel," Cordelia whined, "Why don't we let them sleep out here together and we sleep in the spare. I'm sure Riley wouldn't mind."

"True." Riley agreed.

"Because Cordelia, Buffy is going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning and sleeping on an uncomfortable, no offense, couch won't help. If you want to sleep out here fine but don't whine and complain when you don't get any sleep." Angel replied.

"Fine." She grumbled, moving in the direction of the spare bedroom.

"Riley, I'll take her back there. You can pull out the couch or not. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can take her back there."

"I know where it is and besides I've done this before. All I'm doing is taking her back there once you're done with your bed you can come back and say goodnight or whatever." Angel replied using his lawyer magic on Buffy's husband.

Deciding to just let it go, Riley handed his wife to her best friend and started towards the pile of blankets and pillows. Angel moved down the hallway to Willow's and Tara's room. Reaching their door, he lightly knocked and waited. A second later Willow's head popped through and saw Angel holding Buffy and gestured him inside. Sliding into the room, Angel sat Buffy down on the bed and looked back at Willow.

"Hey, sorry to bother you."

"It's fine." Tara said from beside Willow.

"I was wondering if you had any pajamas she could were. I mean, I just want her to be comfortable, she was the drunkest tonight, meaning she's going to be really sick tomorrow and I just want her to feel as good as she can, because I'm her friend and I care about her and love her and I'm also babbling." Angel smiled sheepishly at the two lovers across from him.

"Of course we have pajamas. We even have a couple of her pajamas." Willow replied moving to her dresser.

"So you kept Riley busy long enough to sneak her back here?" Tara asked Angel who was staring at Buffy's sleeping form.

"Yeah I told him to make the couch up and we both know what a pain in the ass that couch is." Angel smirked.

Willow laughed and handed the clothes to Angel and helped hold the sleeping body up, so that he could expertly slip the oversized shirt that technically belonged to him, over her head and pulled the zipper of the dress down. Sliding the straps of the dress down, he pulled the shirt the rest of the way down and continued to remove the dress. Taking her heels off and proceeded to pull the dress completely off her body; Angel grabbed the pajama pants off the side of the bed and pulled them onto her legs. Helping Willow stand Buffy up, Angel propped an arm around her waist and pulled the also oversized pajama pants up to Buffy's waist.

"Wow, you seem to have the hang of that." Tara commented.

Angel smiled and replied, "Oh, she gave me lots of practice when we were younger."

"There wasn't a sexual innuendo in there was there?" Willow asked.

Angel laughed and told her, "No, I mean that we used to take these day long trips to LA after I got my license and we would pack all these things to do in LA in one day and by the time we got home she would be dead asleep and I'd change her into pajamas or in most cases my shirts and boxers and put her to bed. There were other times that I've had to, too but I vowed to never speak of those again."

"See how he does that. He always does that. He tells you certain information and then stops and leaves you wondering. I hate that." Willow rambled to Tara.

Angel smiled and thanked the two holding Buffy to his chest and leaving the room. Walking down to the end of the hallway, Angel slowly stepped into room where Cordy was pulling the bed cover down.

"Are you going to share the comforter or do I need to get more blankets and stuff?" Angel asked half sarcastically.

"I share."

"Not with Buffy."

"Humph." Cordelia snorted.

"I'll get some more blankets. Hold on." Angel said, setting Buffy down and walking to the closet and pulling out a soft and heavy blanket and a lighter one, too just in case.

Moving back into the room, Angel picked Buffy up and asked Cordelia to pull out the comforter to her side of the bed as Angel set Buffy back down and spread the heavier blanket over her body and moved a pillow under her head. Setting the light blanket on a near by chair, Angel said goodnight as Cordelia moved under her own comforter and turned off the light. Shutting the door, Angel took pity on Riley and went back to the living room to help him with the poor excuse for a couch that resided there. Or maybe the couch wasn't the only poor excuse in the living room…

-------------------------------------------


	6. Older and Faraway

Closing Time  
AngelSummersForever  
Chapter Six: Older and Faraway 

AN: The updates are getting fewer and farther between because for one I'm naturally a procrastinator and secondly I'm in a rut, so advice or ideas of any kind or just telling me that I rule would be the most wonderful gift. Thanks for all the support, I owe you lots more then just thanks but that's all I got at the moment. So thanks and I'll work on getting those expensive cars filled with chocolate bars for you guys.

AN2: By the way, this part is HARD R, with some sexual situations and largelyimplied sex, if this offends you please do not read. Consider yourselve warned.

* * *

Angel sat wide-awake, at 2:30 in the morning, on the living room floor of Willow's apartment, unable able to sleep. Ever since he was 5 years old and on past 18 Angel had slept in the same bed almost every night with the same girl, his best friend, Buffy Summers. So it might not come as a shock that he would never get a good nights sleep without her by his side. He knew that the reason he could never sleep well at night without her by his side had nothing to do with sex but with how he always felt safe and comfortable with his arms wrapped around her.

Angel was torn from his thoughts as a body he knew all to well came to tower over is unsleeping form. Before he could make a comment to her she climbed down next to him and kissed his lips before turning over on her side. She pulled the covers over her and then pulled his arms securely around her, one under her head and the other around her waist as she moved back to press her body fully against his.

Chuckling at her unspoken demands, Angel kissed her head once more and whispered, "Love you."

"Love you, too." And with that the small blonde fell asleep.

Angel looked down and couldn't help but admire the goddess in his arms and think how everything would have been better if they had never married other people. Would things have been different if their spouses showed more support and love towards them? Would Buffy and Angel just be really good friends who had occasionally slept with each other when they were younger and who constantly touched digits even today?

Mentally shaking his head, Angel rid the thoughts out of his mind and pulled Buffy tighter against him, pretending that they would be accepted if someone woke up and saw them like that. Pretending, for just a moment that they were teenagers again. Teenagers who hadn't made the worst mistake of their live by marrying the wrong people.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Riley finally asked his wife. He had been sitting on the couch next to her for the last half hour and she had barely even cast a look towards him. It was Sunday night and this was their first real night alone together since they had helped move Xander and Anya into their newly bought apartment a week ago and he was determined to spend time with his wife.

Buffy pulled her eyes away from the TV screen in front of her and cast them towards her husband, "I thought we would just stay in and relax, watch a movie or something."

"Or something." Riley grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her off the couch barely letting a second pass before he covered her mouth with his and walked her back towards their bedroom.

"Riley, I know it's been awhile but I really jus want to relax. Can't we—"

Coming to the bed, Riley moved over Buffy and roughly kissed her, cutting her sentence off. She let him. His hand moved between their bodies and hastily undid the button on her pants; then moved to her shirt and pulled it over her head. Unhooking her bra, he wasted no time and undid his own pants taking both his and hers off after he did so. Before Buffy had even registered what was going on, Riley was once again looming over her, positioned at her entrance.

His hands were rough, rougher then Angel's hands had ever been, against her skin. It wasn't pleasure with Riley it was endearment.

He entered slowly at first but quickly quickened his pace. Buffy lay under him as he pleasured himself in her; waiting until it was over, what else could she do? She felt obligated to give him this much. She thought of Angel and although it helped to imagine him over her, it still wasn't the same. She moaned at the right time, moved in the right pattern and breathed harshly for his believe. It was over before it ever really started.

Riley fell on top of her fully believing he had completely sated his wife. That he had pleasured not only himself but also the love of his life. She moved restlessly under him until he moved off her and onto his side, pulling Buffy back against his chest.

As soon as he was asleep, Buffy slid out of the bed and found her pajamas. She pulled them on and moved out of the bedroom and towards the large window of LA in the living room.

It was her favorite place in the whole apartment. She wasn't sure why exactly but she knew it made her feel safe, in an apartment she never really had.

Buffy sat down on her comfy draw back chair near the widow and curled herself into a ball; hugging herself close to try to fend off the cold seeping through the window. She was 25 years old and already married. It was weird to think of herself as a wife sometimes or Angel as a husband for that matter. Just a couple of years ago both her and Angel would of scoffed at the just the idea of marriage and they had ended up marrying right out of college; marriages that she questioned everyday.

The biggest question had to have been, why? Why did they both stay with clearly wrong spouses? Why didn't they just get divorces and go live happily ever after?

Because they're scared.

They're scared that maybe the love they both hold for each other can't last with out the thrill of sneaking around their spouses back. They're scared that maybe their relationship won't last, that they'd start to cheat on each other much like they cheat on their spouses now. They're scared of hurting their spouses' feelings, of scarring them forever. They're scared of losing the comfort that Riley and Cordelia had given them for that last couple of years, not because they loved them, but because they had been there, a source of support merely there to fall back on. The two relationships were safe and clean because for Buffy and Angel there wasn't any love it was just someone to be there for them, little more then that.

But for Buffy the biggest fear of all was her husband.

* * *

Well, there it was. The reason's they won't get divorced. I know a lot of you were wondering, so tell me what you thought. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up in the next couple of days, so check for it and I just wanted to thank and apologize to everyone once again, especially my reviewers. God, those reviews are like drugs, just couldn't get enough and now I'm addicted.  
-AngelSummers 


	7. Something To Sleep To

Closing Time  
AngelSummersForever  
Chapter Seven: Something To Sleep To

* * *

Before she could think about it any further, Buffy was taken out of her musings by the shrill ring of the telephone. Quickly running to get it, she didn't bother to look at the caller I.D. displayed in neon green before her and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey." His voice seemed to have the best effects on her, one syllable out of that wonderful mouth and she was as calm as a city after a storm.

"Angel." She sighed out, sliding down onto the couch next to the phone.

There was a pause as if he wanted to say something, before, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing special, I guess."

"You sound sad. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"It doesn't sound fine." The confusion in Angel's voice echoed into silence.

"So how's work going?"

"Buffy don't try to change the subject. Now tell me what's wrong." Buffy could practically see, what Willow would call, his resolve face through the phone.

Sighing in defeat, she replied, "I'm just in a mood, that's all."

"Anything I can help with? We could go to dinner or we could go to the park, we haven't been there in forever," Angel babbled slightly.

"I can't. Not tonight. But we're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely."

"Have you heard from Xander and Anya since they moved in?"

"Yeah I called them Friday, Xander said they were fine but our conversation was short lived because you see apparently Anya was ready to service Xander's manhood, or so I heard. So Xander stuttered something I couldn't understand and hung up." Angel replied. He heard Buffy's light chuckle come through the phone and that made Angel smile.

"So how's everything going?" Buffy asked.

"I've been busy. I barely have time to think between work and Cordy. I'm exhausted." Angel regretted saying it the minute it was out of his mouth; things with Buffy and Cordelia had never been friendly, now that Cordy was his wife, only made things worse.

"Oh," was her soft reply.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's fine. Listen I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I love you."

"You too. Goodbye." Buffy didn't wait for his reply and simply hung up. Staring at the phone a second she briefly imagined calling him again and telling him that she lied, that she had no where to be. That the only place she wanted to be was in his arms. She would say this to him and then run out into the rain and meet him halfway down the street and run into his arms, kissing him like crazy telling him that she was done hiding from their spouses and friends and family. It was time for them to finally be together.

But she wouldn't. 

She couldn't. Not now at least.

So with that, Buffy rose from the ugly blue couch Riley's mom had given them as a wedding gift and that Riley had insisted that they put in the living room, where just about anyone could see it from the front doorway, and moved back towards her chair where she snuggled in and fell asleep, dreaming of her tall, dark, and handsome best friend.

* * *

From the dark shadows of the bedroom, Riley stared at his wife, a dark, angry gleam in his eye.

* * *

This part was a little shorter then I would have liked it to be but the next chapter is going to be a flashback and I thought it might be a little confusing if I combined them together. Anyhoo, I'm sorry to say that it might be a couple of weeks until I get this next update up; my muse seems to have left me all by my lonesome and I'm having trouble getting this flashback done. But due to Spring Break next week I'm hoping to get a bunch done. Wish me luck crosses fingers. Thank you so much for everyone that reviewed.

AngelSummers


	8. Saints and Sailors

Closing Time**  
**AngelSummersForever  
Chapter Eight: Saints and Sailors

Author's Note: Just a warning, I should have done this last chapter too, sorry, but this contains some B/R relationship parts so you are forewarned. Honestly, they aren't that bad so I hope you enjoy, just close you eyes and pretend really hard that Riley's Angel (never mind too hard to picture).

Riley sat glaring at the window in his upper class apartment waiting for his wife to arrive, a glass of scotch cradled in his right hand. She was late again. She'd been late a lot lately, claiming she had work she had to finish or making some excuse that Willow and her had a dinner date. He had to give her credit she was a good liar. But Riley didn't believe her. He couldn't, he wouldn't let himself.

Not too long ago his wife used to seem so open to him; it seemed like he could read her soul if he just looked into her hazel eyes.

There was a time years ago when their relationship was still new and fresh that Riley had no doubts as to what his wife told him. He looked at her and saw that she loved him. Now all he saw was lies. Maybe he was just looking way too much into this. Maybe his wife wasn't unfaithful at all. Maybe he was just being insecure.

/Sunnydale, CA 1998 UCLA Campus Six years ago

Riley stood outside the train station waiting for Buffy to arrive. She was scheduled to have been there 20 minutes ago.

As the seconds ticked by, Riley began to loose hope that her train was coming. Her scheduled train had long since passed with no Buffy in sight as the train continued on its journey. So Riley was forced to wait and question just where his girlfriend was and what had kept her from getting onto her train.

Finally an hour after her original train had arrived; Buffy strode out the train station, sunglasses shading her hazel eyes from the glaring California sun.

Riley moved towards the blonde, desperately wanting to hold her after a week of not being able to. Pulling her into a hug and letting go, Riley's lips found her's. After the heated kiss had ended, Riley pulled Buffy back into his arms.

"I missed you." Riley whispered next her ear, his arms strung tightly around her body.

"I missed you, too. We should get going though, I think we're drawing attention." Buffy replied pulling away to look up at the much taller man.

Riley gave her a wide grin and replied, "When haven't we?"

Buffy smiled back at him and let him take her bag of her shoulder and guide her forward; his hand entwined with hers.

"So how was your trip?"

"It was good. I caught up with some old friends and saw my mom and step-dad. You know typical college spring break."

"Sounds like you had a good time." Riley stated getting into his car after opening the door for her.

"I did." Buffy replied quietly, turning her head to look out the passenger window. It had been good, really good, up until the end.

* * *

Riley sighed and cuddled closer to Buffy. It was at that moment, hours after they had been reunited again, that he realized just how much he had missed her over the last week that she had been gone. He knew at that moment that he couldn't live without her. She was the one. But something was wrong; she seemed distracted, like she wasn't all there.

"Is something wrong?" Riley questioned, wondering why the blonde had been so silent ever since her return from Sunnydale.

"No," Buffy replied absently.

"Buffy." Riley reprimanded gently.

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend, "I had a fight with a friend just before I left. I guess it kind of shook me up."

"About what?"

"Lots of things. Being so far away from each other, insecurity, and some abandonment issues on my part, I mean he just left me. Don't get me wrong I'm so happy for him, getting into NYU but he just left, he said he'd stay with me forever and he left." Buffy ranted quietly not really talking to Riley anymore.

"Wait, he? Your best friend is a guy?"

Buffy looked back at her boyfriend and gave him a curious look, "Yeah, I've told you this before."

"No you said his name was Angel, I just figured it was a girl." Riley replied, getting up from his bed and throwing some sweats on.

"I don't understand what the big deal is."

"He's a guy!"

"So what?"

"He's a GUY!"

"There's nothing between us if that's what your thinking. We've been friends forever it would be to weird."

"I don't know that."

"Don't you trust me? Us?" Buffy asked quietly, her back facing away from him as he paced his small dorm.

"Sometimes I'm not sure I can."

"I see." Buffy sniffled out.

Deciding that she should go, Buffy slid her clothes on and started towards the door, not listening to Riley's apologies. As she opened the door, Riley grabbed her arm and spun her around, "I…I love you. Please, don't go."

Shock covered Buffy's face, before she replied sadly, "Riley, I'm sorry, I just can't deal with this right now." And with that she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

* * *

Angel hurriedly pulled open the heavy doors to the train station and ran inside, stopping halfway into the enormous building and looking frantically around for the small blonde. Figuring the she was long gone; Angel ran back out the doors and hailed a cab.

* * *

Buffy fell back onto her bed, exhaustion finally setting in. She was tired and sad and hurt over her fight with Angel, the fight that was currently playing on repeat in her mind, much like it had been all day. It was such a stupid fight, a ridiculous four-year-old kind of fight. But they were both incredibly stubborn and were unwilling to relent on what they accused the other one of doing and when their emotions got tied into that it was a mess and all they could see was the fight.

She felt terrible about it now. Some of the things she had said to him were beyond mean they were just plain horrible but he gave out just as much as she had dealt and when it was all said and done, she felt awful about the things she had said and was positive he felt the same way. She shouldn't have left like she had, not after that kind of fight. She should have stayed, apologized, not just taken off the first chance she got.

Riley's earlier declaration came flashing into her already muddled mind. What was she suppose to say to that? She cared for him, a lot, but did she love him? How could he spring something like this on her, just out of the blue, when she was already confused enough.

She shouldn't have left him like she had though, no matter how confused her feelings were and no matter what he said. She should have tried to explain that her feelings were really confused and that she really cared for him but there hadn't been enough time to tell if it was love she held for him, all she did was leave. Like she always does when things get crazy.

As Buffy's thoughts exploded into full out babbling, a knock interrupted her musings. She swung the door open and wasn't all that surprised to see Riley standing there wet from the outside rain.

Buffy opened the door a little farther and stepped to the side. They needed to talk.

As Riley stopped halfway into the room and turned back to her, Buffy began to speak softly, "I'm sorry I left like I did. I didn't mean anything by it…I just panicked and I didn't know how to handle everything so I ran. I didn't mean to hurt you." Buffy looked away from his blue green eyes and stared to the window beside his towering figure.

Riley moved a little closer and brought her eyes back to his, "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have said it that way, not like that. I do trust you. I'm just not always sure of where we stand and how much this relationships means to you but I love you Buffy, that I'm sure of. There's something about you that brings out the best and worst in me. You make me a better man and I would do anything to protect you. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. My being. I'm not asking you to return those feelings I just want you to know."

Buffy's heart lurched forward at his words. She didn't love Riley, she knew that but his speech had done something to her, it made her feel loved and wanted and appreciated. It felt good to be loved like that.

Buffy came closer to the much taller man and rested her hand around his neck, standing on the tips of her toes she gently brushed her lips against his. The light kiss turned quickly into a heated one and before either knew it they were laying in Buffy's bed the sheets surrounding them.

* * *

Angel had practiced what to say the whole way to Buffy's dorm. He had repeated the small lines like a mantra in his head even though he knew as soon as he saw her he wouldn't remember a word of it, she had a way of doing that to him.

Finally coming to the right dorm number, Angel raised his hand to knock but before he could he heard the faint whispers of a conversation coming through the door. Stepping closer Angel leaned into the door and listened carefully as a male's voice floated to his ears.

"I love you Buffy, that I'm sure of. There's something about you that brings out the best and worst in me. You make me a better man and I would do anything to protect you. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart—"

Angel abruptly pulled away from the door and stumbled quickly down the hallway; his heart trailing behind, breaking into tiny pieces. The mantra that had been in Angel's head just moments before was now replaced by that haunting voice of the man in Buffy's dorm.

"_I love you Buffy."_

Finally making it to the doors leading outside Angel shoved through them and ran into the pouring rain. And as the brown haired man soaked in the rain he finally let it sink in what he had just heard. He let the rain wash over him cooling his suddenly over heated body. He breathed in deeply and savored the feeling of the air rushing into his lungs, slightly calming his racing heart. She wasn't suppose to be someone else's. This was suppose to be their chance; their happy ending. He was suppose to be the one admitting his love to her.

Tears started to well up in his beautiful brown eyes but he quickly tamped them down. If she was happy, then his broken heart and soul were worth it.

As he neared the parking lot of the gigantic campus, Angel turned and looked into Buffy's dorm room one last time. She stood with her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips attached to his. Angel stood and watched morbidly for a second as she kissed his hopes and dreams for their future goodbye and as he watched they moved away from the window and out of his sight.

She was happy and that was all that mattered.

* * *

So that was it, the flashback that took me so long to get anywhere near decent. I sincerely hope you guys liked it. I really took pride in this chapter. I know it was kind of depressing but it was kind of fun and inspirational to do. Anyway, please tell me what you think of this chapter, if there was any chapter I would most want you to review on it would be this one. Thanks for reading everyone and especially thanks to all who reviewed and told me to get my lazy carcass done with this part I owe you guys a million. :

AngelSummers


	9. Pet Semetary

Closing Time by AngelSummers

Chapter Nine: Pet Semetery

* * *

The deadbolt clicked sharply as it hit the inside of the door to Angel's classy, uptown apartment. The sound gave Angel his queue to push open the door and step in. Sighing, Angel set down his briefcase down and undid the button of his suit coat. As he peeled the confining material off, he looked at the blinking answering machine to the left of the door.

Pressing the play button, Angel listened intently as his mom's voice filtered through the speaker, "Hey honey, it's mom. Just calling to see what's going on. Give us a call. You know the number. Buh-bye"

The message ended and Buffy's voice came through, "Hey, I just called to ask you about going out with the gang and I tomorrow night to see a movie or something. Give me a call if you want to come," there was a pause with a few muffled voices coming through, "Xander says you can bring Cordy too if you _have_ to. Just kidding, Cordy, you know we love you," Buffy laughed at something Xander said and then turned her attention back to the message, "So Angel, give me a call. Love ya, bye."

The sound of the phone clicking off ended the message and the next message began. This time it was Cordelia, "Hey, it's me, sorry I couldn't tell you in person or at least over the phone, I tried you at work and on your cell but your secretary said you were swamped; poor baby. Anyway a client called and begged me to take a last minute flight to New York to help her out with her wedding dress, something about it isn't not fitting right. She probably has it on backwards. She's such an idiot. So I won't be home until Monday. Give me a call when you get a chance. I love you. Bye."

When the message ended, Angel erased all of the messages and made a mental note to call both Cordy and his mom tomorrow.

Loosening his tie around his neck, Angel grabbed the cordless phone next to the machine and dialed Buffy's cell. When the answering machine picked up, he hung up. Checking the clock, Angel realized that she would probably be at home.

Dialing the number quickly, Angel silently hoped that Riley wasn't home. Buffy was always kind of quiet when he was.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Is he home?"

"No, he had some kind of errand he had to run. I wasn't paying attention."

Laughing slightly, Angel laid down on the couch. "Cordy went to New York for the weekend."

"So you have time to hang with us tomorrow."

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether Riley's going or not. I know for a fact that I am not the only one that can't stand him. Hell, no one can stand him."

"Don't worry then, he's not going."

"That's good." Angel replied thoughtfully.

Their conversation continued on for a couple of hours until Riley came home, where Buffy hastily said her goodbyes and hung up. Angel didn't stay awake much longer and ended up asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Angel, oh my god, your hair is fine. Can we go, now?"

"Just give me two seconds. I promise I'm almost done." Angel called out from his position in front of the bathroom mirror.

"I can't believe the man spends more time on his hair then I do." Buffy sighed out, pushing her hair out of her eyes and glancing towards the bathroom.

Checking her watch impatiently, Buffy plucked herself off of the couch and followed the aggravated sounds emanating from the bathroom. Leaning against the door frame, Buffy watched as Angel lathered his hands with gel and proceeded to pluck is his hair up. Checking to see that every strand was in the right position Angel moaned happily.

"There. I'm read—" Before Angel could finish his sentence Buffy jumped on him and toppled him onto the floor in.

"Your so cute when you're doing you hair." Buffy mumbled on Angel's lips.

Angel chuckled softly and let Buffy kiss her way around his face. Light kisses quickly faded a heated make-out session on the floor of Angel's bathroom.

"I love you." Angel whispered pulling away from Buffy's swollen lips, "Don't ever leave me Buffy. Promise you won't leave me."

Kissing his lips softly, Buffy hugged him close and tried to comfort him. She wanted reassure him and tell him that they would be together forever. She wanted to tell him that nothing would tear them apart but she knew that it was only a matter of time before their bubble they had been living in for the last 6 months popped. She didn't know what she would do when that happened but for now she would just bask in what they were. They had each other and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"Um, let's see," Buffy paused looking at the electronic display screen housing the movie times, "There's Elizabethtown at 7:05 or the Corpse Bride at 6:50."

"I wanted to see Elizabethtown." Anya chimed in.

"Us too," Tara replied, as Willow shook her head in agreement.

"Well, I don't know about you fem's but Angel and I want to see Jughead." Xander stated as Angel nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, Xander female votes far out way those of the penis-carrying variety. Elizabethtown it is." Anya stated.

Buffy grinned at Angel who sighed in preparation for the chick flick ahead. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ah well, another two hours of my life I can't get back." Buffy replied as they neared their cars. Looping her arm in his, Buffy told Angel quietly, "Two hours in which we could have been doing more _pleasurable_ things."

Angel grinned at her and shot back, "What's more pleasurable then my company?"

"Exactly."

Grinning at him one last time, Buffy released his arm and rushed over to Willow, and immediately looped her arm with her friend's.

"Nymph" Angel shot back at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Sunnydale, CA 1996 Eight Years Ago

"Angel," Buffy whispered, shoving a neatly folded paper at him.

"Huh…oh. Sorry."

Unfolding the triangular note, Angel stared at Buffy's neat girlish handwriting and read to himself:

_Are you mad?_

Angel quickly wrote his reply and tossed it back to her while the teacher was writing something on the board.

_No. _

Buffy looked at him skeptically and then scribbled a reply.

_What's wrong then? Don't tell me nothing either; you have something face. _

Reading the answer, Angel wrote something and tossed it back.

_How's Brian?_

_Brian?_

_The guy you left with last night._

_Oh, _Ryan_. It didn't work out. He was a total jerk. The weirdest thing happened when we were walking out of the Bronze though. _

_Weird, how?_

_This strange guy came up to us and said something about having a meal and next thing I know his face was really distorted and he was trying to bite us. _

_Jesus, are you okay?_

_Yeah, I ditched Ryan and ran. I hope he was okay, even if he was a jerk. I went and reported it to the police they said it was probably a gang member on PCP. _

_You're sure you're okay?_

_Yeah, I'm fine._

_Good. And Ryan?_

_I don't know. I haven't seen him. _

_That's not what I meant. _

_Whatever could you mean?_

_Nymph_

_Huh?_

_You're a tease. _

_I know and yes, its over. _

Before he could give his reply, the bell rang signaling the end of class. /

Buffy was pulled from her musings as Willow pulled her into the car. High school seemed so long ago looking back on it now. So much had changed since then and yet some things never would, like Angel's unfounded jealousy or his constant façade of calm.

"So where to Buff."

"My car is at Willow's."

"To the Willow pad it is. What about you Brood Boy?"

"Willow's too and I do not brood, I ponder deeply."

"Xander no arguing, I want to get home and have many orgasms." Anya said, before Xander could give his reply.

As Xander pulled in front of Willow's apartment building, he mumbled, "Ponder deeply my ass, Brood Boy."

"I do not brood."

"Angel, you brood. Let it go. Thanks, Xand."

"Anytime, Buffster."

"Buffy how many orgasms does Riley give you?"

"Oh my god, Ahn don't ask her that. See ya, Buffy. Night Brood Boy." Xander replied as he pulled off the curb.

"I do not Brood." Angel yelled after him.

"You do brood a little," Buffy replied, grinning at him. At his pout, she continued, "but its cute."

"Really?"

"Completely…Brood Boy." She smirked at him and as he leapt forward she ran from him.

"I'll show you Brood Boy. Come here."

Angel grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, "Take that back."

"Make me, Brood Boy."

"Buffy Anne Summers, you're going to pay for that."

"How?"

"You'll see."

"Ooo, I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be quivering."

"Maybe later."

"Why, what are suggesting Mrs. Summers?"

"I'm suggesting you kiss me."

"I think I can do that."

"I think you can too."Buffy mumbled the last part against his lips.

With first kiss, Buffy's body was on fire. Soft kisses in front of Willow's apartment building raged into a full-blown make-out session against someone's car. As Angel's lips traced Buffy's collarbone she tried to get his attention but he wasn't listening.

"Angel…oh my god, keep doing that, no wait we have to get inside. Anyone could…awww, right there baby…see us."

"My place?" He mumbled against her skin.

"Mine is closer."

"Right. We just have to get to the car."

"Yeah…"

"Okay" Angel replied kissing her one last time.

"Okay." Buffy agreed, kissing him again.

"We should really go now."

"Yes. We should." Buffy mumbled, brushing her lips across his cheek.

"Okay, We're gone." Angel reluctantly pulled Buffy away from his mouth and instead dragged her forward towards her car.

Looking over at her, he stated seriously, "You're torture has yet to begin. I'll show you who 'Brood Boy' really is."

* * *

Giggling as Angel's hands wrapped around her waist, Buffy pulled the keys from out of her purse and managed to find the hole before loosing her concentration. Busting through the door, Buffy flicked on the lights and stared in shock in front of her.

Riley sat in the lazy boy, feet flat on the floor and fists clenched tightly. "Why Mrs. Finn what do we have here?"

**

* * *

**


	10. Reckless Abandon

Closing Time by AngelSummers

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to Barry Manilow and solely to B. M. (not Bob Marley, if that's what you were thinking but if you were WHAT THE FUCK! STONER! Just Kidding…kind of)

Author's Note: For all of you who haven't caught on yet, Buffy and Angel are already kind of together. Re-reading is your friend.

Author's Note 2: This chapter is for all my fans that have been waiting for an update. I've been working on this thing all night just for you guys….seriously all night (like 5 and half hours but it was worth it). So hope you enjoy, there's a little bit of everything in here (even some blood spill! YAY!)

Oh and Kayleigh I would love to have the fic hosted somewhere else…just send me a link to where it goes. Thanks.

Chapter 10: Reckless Abandon

What could he be thinking? What was going through his mind? Did he suspect something? If he did, would he call her out on it?

Buffy scrambled for words in her mind; anything that would pull Riley's thoughts away from what he had just seen. "Riley, honey, what are you doing home? If I had known you'd be home I wouldn't have gone out."

Riley ignored Buffy and looked straight at Angel, who was standing silently beside Buffy who had been watching silently. Riley slowly stood from his chair.

"I think you should leave, O'Connor".

Buffy pleaded, laying a gentle hand on her husband's arm, "Riley, please—"

Roughly pushing her hand off, Riley got closer to Angel, now standing face to face with Angel. "It's time you leave." Riley repeated, muscles tensing.

Angel stood a little straighter and tilted his head up at the slightly taller man, "I'm not leaving her, not with you like this. She's coming with me."

"You think I'm just going to let you take my wife with you?"

"I wasn't counting on it." Angel replied, glaring at man before him.

Riley grabbed Angel's coat collar and dragged him closer. "She's not going any where."

Buffy, deciding it was a good time to intervene, broke in with, "Alright, boys, while this whole display of testosterone might be exciting on a TV show, I say it's about time we all just go to bed. We're just tired cranky. and So say you're goodnights so we can leave and let—"

Angel's head snapped back as Riley's fist connected with his jaw. Angel tenderly touched his jaw and sent a quick look to Buffy who carried a shocked expression.

"I was really hoping you'd do that."

And with that, Angel's fist shot out and smashed into Riley's nose. As he fell backward with the impact, Angel stepped up to the fallen man and knelt beside him.

"You sorry son of bitch, you don't deserve that woman over there. She should mean the whole fucking world to you and yet she doesn't, you're to busy worrying that she'll leave you. Well, here's some news boy-o, she will if you give her half the chance," ruffling Riley's hairs slightly Angel stood up and looked towards Buffy.

"Come on, I'll take you to Willow's."

Buffy looked at her husband on the floor holding his broken and bleeding nose and felt nothing but pity. No matter what Riley might have done to her in the past she couldn't leave things like this.

"I'll be out in a second."

Angel paused, debating whether to concede to her plea, and then silently left the apartment. As the door clicked shut, Buffy went and grabbed a wash cloth from the kitchen. Kneeling by her husband, she tenderly touched his nose with the wash cloth. As her fingers graced his cheek he turned his head and pushed her hand away, ripping the cloth from her hands and holding it against his nose.

"Riley—"

"Just don't…don't touch me. I'm going to sleep."

Riley stood up, tenderly holding his broken nose and walked towards their bedroom. Stopping in the hallway leading to their room, he tilted his head backwards slightly and said, "You don't know what kind of force you're dealing with; you don't know the kind of power I have. Choose carefully, little girl. You're not prepared for the consequences." And with that he turned away and strode to their room.

Buffy jumped as the door slammed closed a second later. Slowly she turned to the apartment door and was about to open it when she heard a crunch. Looking down, she saw the contours of a silver picture frame. Picking it up, she turned it over and stared at the. She was sitting between his legs, his long arms wrapped around her waist as they smiled picture of her and Riley. It had been taken three years ago, about a month after they started dating at the camera.

She remembered that day so clearly. That was the day Riley asked her to marry him. He had been so nervous and it made her nervous in turn. When he had finally fumbled out the right words, she had smiled and stroked his face to calm him down and told him that she would. That was the day her whole life changed.

Buffy put the shattered frame back on the end table, she walked away.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" 

Angel looked over at her and replied simply, "Do you really want him to know where you are tonight?"

"He's my husband Angel. You think he doesn't have a right to be angry? Look what we've done. Look what we're _doing_—"

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize, say how sorry I am; make it all better? I can't apologize. I won't say sorry. Not for loving you."

She looked away from him and scrambled out of the car, slamming the door in her wake. Angel jumped out after her and ran to catch up.

Grabbing her arm, he spun her towards him, forcing her to face him. "Buffy—"

She looked him in the eye and without a hint of emotion in her voice, she said, "Just give me your keys."

Reaching into his pocket, Angel grabbed his keys. As he laid them in her hand, he reached out to hold the other but she turned from him before he could and he was left to watch as she walked away from him.

* * *

Angel hurried after the swiftly closing door, barely catching before it slammed into his face. 

"What the fuck were you thinking, Angel? Why'd you have to act like such a jackass, huh? How would you react if you saw you're "perfect" little Cordy in the same position? How would you feel if you saw her with another man?"

"I don't know, Buffy. I don't know how I would react. But I sure as hell wouldn't threaten someone I cared about. I could never hurt someone I loved, Buffy. I could never hurt you."

By the end of Angel's speech, Buffy couldn't take looking into the emotion-filled depths of his eyes. She looked everywhere else, needing to break the bond Angel so desperately wanted her to reconnect with. Her eyes darted around the room, looking at the pictures filled with smiling faces and better days. Her eyes paused on the picture of Angel's wedding day, on Cordelia's triumphant look. A wave of jealousy washed over Buffy. Cordy may have had Angel's hand in marriage, but Buffy had his heart. She couldn't take all the emotions anymore. She did the only thing she knew to do. She ran.

Angel watched quietly as Buffy observed the photo of him on his wedding day. He watched as tears filled her eyes and watched as she walked away. All the while wondering what she could be thinking, what could make his girl cry at a moment when she seemed to hate him so much. He'd never seen her that dead.

As Angel followed, he thought back on everything that had gone on that night. No matter how much he mused over it all, no matter how many perspectives he tried to see it in. He couldn't feel sorry for Riley. Maybe it was the raging jealousy that he felt every time he saw them together or maybe it was the intense need to protect her that he had had since he met her. No matter what the reason he had no sympathy the bastard. The click of the bathroom door locking brought him out of his musings.

He gave her a resigned sigh and leaned his head against the door. "It's going to be a long night."

* * *

Angel sat with his back against the bathroom door, "Buffy." 

"Go away." Came the girlish reply.

"Buffy, can we just talk."

"I thought we were talking."

"I meant face to face. You're witty retorts don't count as a conversation."

"Why not? Isn't a conversation just words said between two or more people."

"Damnit." He whispered to himself. He totally set himself up for that one. He groaned as he banged his head back into the door, "Yeah. Technically."

"Well, you see, we are having a conversation."

"Lively conversation we're having here…OW!"

"I heard that…Angel?...Are you okay?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe if someone hadn't had a sudden urge to slam a door on someone else's head I wouldn't be dealing with a concussion here."

"Yeah, well, you deserved it."

"How did I deserve this concussion? What great heroic deed did I do to have this honor bestowed upon me?"

"Well, I thought that all that hair gel would absorb the impact. Kind of like a helmet…but spikey-er."

"Spikey-er?"

"Yeah, you know, the whole electrocuted look you've been trying to pull off since you hit puberty."

"Oh give me a break, you know you love it."

"Oh yeah, cuz I love getting spikes drilled through my hand every time I go to ruffle your hair. I swear it's as hard as concrete."

"Oh please, I don't use that much. Do you remember that Billy Idol look alike that we saw at the Bronze that one time. Now that guy was a freak. Didn't he try to hit on you once?"

"Yeah, that accent of his was hot. I almost went out with him too but he tried to make me do some kinky shit in the alleyway."

"HE DID WHAT! Why the fuck didn't you tell me."

"Oh please, Angel, I was totally pining after you and your unattainabilityness. Wow, is that a word?"

"Did you really think his accent was sexy?"

"Yeah but no where near as sexy as your hair."

"Damn straight...Buffy—"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm checking out your hair gel supply. You're running a little low, aren't you? Only two crates?"

"Wait a second, what happened to the other one?"

Buffy's laughter echoed off the walls of the bathroom, causing Angel to grin impulsively. It was hard to think they had been fighting not an hour before. An hour before he thought he had almost lost her. He stood up as he heard the click of the bathroom door opening. She stood there with a puffy eyed grin, "So where are the crates?"

Smiling at her, Angel moved a step closer as she molded herself against him, "They're in the hallway closet."

Her laugh was muffled against his chest as she said, "I knew it."

She shifted in his arms to look him in the eye, "Angel I can't take hurting people but I can't stand loosing you more."

"You're never going to loose me. I'm never going to leave you. I can't live without you, Buffy"

"You don't live without me, you don't have to loose me. For tonight just let me forget."

* * *

"_Well you came and you gave without taking  
but I sent you away, oh Mandy"_

"GAWH! Fucking god damn alarm." Angel fumbled half-hazardly for the switch to turn the blasted mechanism off but couldn't seem to stop the noise.

"_Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking  
I need you today, oh Mandy"_

Opening his eyes, Angel realized by the light show in front of him that it wasn't the alarm going off but his cell phone ringing. Hitting the answer key, Angel grumbled, "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Cordy? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm always up at 3:00 am."

"Sorry I wanted to talk to my husband."

"No I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. So how's New York?"

"Same, same. I just wanted to let you know that I should be back in a couple of days."

"What time are you getting in? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm not sure right now. I'll let you know."

"Alright."

"So I just wanted to check in on—"

"Cordy, darlin', is that room service? I could go for a latte."

"Ang—"

"Listen Cordy, I have to get up early so I'm going to go. Night."

Angel clicked his phone off and set it back on his dresser. She was cheating on him.

5:00 am, another hour gone by. Another hour he let his thoughts play over and over again in his head. Angel couldn't wipe the soft Texan drawl out of his head, _'Cordy, darling…I could go for a latte?'_

What kind of man drinks a latte? He couldn't say he hadn't suspected she had her own affairs. Their marriage had been a fraud for over a year. How could he blame her for trying to find someone who wanted to give her the world? For trying to find someone who could love her.

Angel looked over from his perch on the kitchen counter towards the bedroom where Buffy slept. He could see the faint outline of her small body burrowed in the mountain of pillows; her blonde hair standing out against the black of the room.

Her dream induced murmurings reached his ears in the silent house, "Don't warn the tadpoles."

Frog fear. Wasn't that Willow's thing? As she shifted in her sleep, Angel wondered how he had wasted so much time with thoughts of Cordelia. Hours lost that he could be spending with Buffy. Cordy had her lover to go to, he had the love of his life.

Angel jumped off the counter and trudged into his bedroom. Peeling off his constraining shirt, Angel gently slid into bed next to Buffy. She shifted closer to him and pulled his arm around her waist as she whispered, "My brood boy."

How could a man asked for anything more. Smiling as she started to snore, he kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her.

THE END………Just kidding.


	11. All of This

Title: Closing Time  
Author: AngelSummers

Disclaimer: If Only...

Author's Note: Here's a wee bit 'o pot… I mean plot kiddies

* * *

Chapter 11: All of This 

"Buffy...Buffy it's time to get up."

"Go away."

"Didn't we have this 'conversation' last night?"

Angel heard her grumble something about hair gel at him from under her pillow and watched as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Don't grumble at the man with pancakes."

"-cakes?"

"Baby cakes with bananas on top."

"This is why I love you."

"I thought it was because I'm your hot and sexy man servant."

"Mmm, that too. Now give me my cakes."

Angel set the tray of pancakes on her lap and kissed her softly, "Good morning by the way."

Angel sat down beside her and unfurled the newspaper, "Huh, there was another attack last night. Cops say it was another gang member on PCP."

"Again with the PCP. Can't the cops come up with a few new reasons for why they get their asses kicked? I mean aren't steroids supposed to be really big right now?"

"It says their faces were distorted."

"They have a sketch?"

"Why would you want to see one? Are you planning on going on tracking them down or something? Do you have a secret night life I don't know about?"

Buffy shrugged and replied as she stuffed her mouth full of pancake, "Curious mind."

"Eat your cakes. I'm going to go take a shower." Angel replied, kissing her on the lips lightly. As he started to pull away, Buffy grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him to her lips once more.

"Buffy, I don't think the Senior Partners would appreciate me coming to work smelling like sex and maple syrup."

"Sounds kinky."

"It was."

Buffy sobered immediately, "With who?"

Angel scampered away wondering out loud, "I wonder what happened to that other crate."

"What exactly did you do in college? Or should I say who?"

"I never said it was in college."

Angel's eyes grew wide as his own confession reverberated back at him. As Buffy scrambled off the bed, Angel swore that the world went into slow motion. He spun around quickly running for the safety of the bathroom.

Angel skidded around the corner of the hallway and leapt toward the bathroom as he was caught hard against the waist. They rolled onto the floor, with Buffy managing to straddle his waist. She grabbed his hands and held them tightly above his head.

Buffy leant down and looked him straight in the eye, "Who was it?"

Knowing that she could easily wound certain _important_ parts of his male anatomy, Angel quickly confessed, "It was one of those Cinemax late night movies. I thought it was about food, there was food though…in that one scene. Lots and lots of food…in creative places."

"Yeah, so why didn't you just stop watching it?"

Angel shrugged and murmured, "I was curious."

"You're such a pervert."

"You weren't complaining last night."

"What do you think all that screaming was about?"

"Kinky."

The sound of the doughnut box falling hadn't even registered until jelly splattered across Angel's face. Buffy's face contorted in confusion.

It was Angel who dared to look up first. One word fell out of his mouth slow enough for every syllable to echo around the now silent room. It was the implications that failed to register.

"Xander?"

"I, um, hope you wanted jelly."

They scurried to their feet, leaving at least a foot between them. Xander looked between the two of them, watching as they did their best to avoid eye contact and as they shuffled their feet like guilty children. In an instant, Xander felt as if someone had pried his eyes open. Memories raced through his mind, signs screamed at him in every one. The gentle touches and the glances they stole at every chance. When had they started? A month ago? A year ago? Questions whirled around his mind. All leading back to how could he not know. What about Cordy and Riley? What about their marriages? They had promised to love, honor, and obey their spouses. They had promised to love other people. So what were they thinking? What were they doing? He could never imagine doing that to Anya. How could they live with themselves? Anger washed through him as he considered the implications of their actions. How could they do this?

"How in the fuck could you do this?"

"Xander—"

"You're just being fucking selfish, the two of you. You've created this bubble, this happy little place where nothing has changed. You're still Buffy and Angel. The two kids voted most likely to find their happy ever after ending. Well, I hate to tell you but this isn't high school. You've fucked up. You're destroying two innocent people. This isn't the Buffy/Angel-verse. You don't get to rewrite it all. You've both made your choices and you were happy. What is it, Buff, your beloved champion comes galloping back into your life and as soon he gives you half a fucking glance, you swoon and just like that you're on your back. You're selfish; you're a fucking selfish whore."

Angel's harsh laugh caught Xander off guard. Angel started towards him and suddenly Xander was scared. "_She_'s a whore. Look at you. You're so pathetic. You let every one control you, always panting after Buffy and Cordy. Look at Willow, you couldn't even see a good thing right in front of you. You were too obsessed with Buffy. 'Oh, why doesn't she love me? Buffy, my dearest Buffy, can't she see what a catch I am?' You're addicted to rejection. That's why you never wanted to be with Willow, it was too simple. You love the chase. So who next, Xander? Are you going to go after Willow, now that she is finally over your sorry ass, because she's finally unattainable? Well fuck you. Don't stand there and call her a whore. You're not even worthy to breathe the same air as her. Fuck you, Xander."

Angel stopped his rant as he heard the soft sobbing of Buffy's cries. Turning around, he folded her in his embrace. He couldn't say that he wasn't surprised when she pushed him away. She ran down the hallway and into Angel's room. Shoving her clothes on, Buffy left the room and headed towards the door.

Angel called out to her as she reached the door, "Buffy will you just wait a second."

She whispered back to him, "You can't let me forget anymore."

Angel let the door click shut, knowing that she needed her space.

"You know Xander, I've always known that you've had a thing for her and for years I tried to ignore it because I knew that she would never return you're feelings. I watched you pine after her for years in high school and when you met Anya I thought you might finally been given the chance to get over her and I thought you had, until a second ago. But this isn't about you're deep desire to be with her, it's about her happiness. I make her happy and you know deep down that I'm the only one that can do that. Don't make a mistake here, Xander. Don't let her slip through you're fingers. Believe me, I speak from experience."

Xander stared at Angel for a minute and then he turned and ran after his best friend.

* * *


	12. Dusk and Summer

Title: Closing Time  
Author: AngelSummers

Disclaimer: If Only...

Author's Note: Well it's been a great ride my friends but I'm sad to say this is it. It's kind of abrupt but hey, I think that adds to the appeal. Thanks to all the reviewers good or bad (though if it was bad, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL READING THIS?). Anyway, it's has been fun.

Chapter 12: Dusk and Summer

Xander found her sitting on the hood of Angel's car; her head cast down against her palms.

"Hey."

Buffy looked up from her seat on Angel's car. "Hi."

Xander sat down beside her and tried to find something to say. He had walked slowly out of Angel and Cordy's apartment building, to calm himself down. Angel's speech ran through his head. _Don't let her slip through your fingers. _He had to fix this.

"Look Buffy…I…you and Angel," Xander paused and sighed, "This would be so much easier if I had that power of persuasion I was so keen about in 7th grade."

"Don't do that Xander."

"Do what?"

"Try to pass everything off with a joke. It can't be fixed……I won't fix it and you'll never accept that," Buffy whispered back.

With that she stood up and walked away, leaving a shocked Xander to stare at her retreating form for what he knew was the last time.

* * *

Angel was waiting for her as she entered his apartment. She let him take her in his arm's. She allowed herself to be comforted. So much had changed since high school yet his arms were still her comfort zone. The only place she had always felt protected.

"Did you talk to Xander?" Angel asked softly.

She nodded her head against his shoulder.

"Went that well, huh?" Angel pulled her face back and wiped the soft trails of tears away from her face.

Angel pulled her close to him once again and nestled into her hair, whispering, "You'll be okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay."

"We're finally getting it Angel." Buffy whispered hoarsely after a moment.

"What?"

Buffy smiled against his shoulder and replied, "Our happy ending."

* * *

**_3 months later_**

The divorces had gone through with little more then a hitch. Riley had tried relentlessly for a few weeks to somehow convince Buffy that they were meant for each other but gave up after an, um, encounter with Angel.

Buffy moved in a few weeks after her divorce was final. Angel had already been divorced for month. They quickly grew accustomed to waking up whenever they wanted to. A week after Buffy moved in, Angel asked her to marry him. She of course said yes and told him that if he ever cheated on her, she would rip his dick off.

Cordy had cried a little when Angel threw the divorce papers and a pen on the kitchen table. She asked only one thing of him: to have one last first date.

Although he knew it was just an attempt to keep him, Angel had agreed. He didn't tell Buffy.

* * *

Angel walked briskly down the dank, deserted alley. The news his ex-wife had told him, running through his head. She was pregnant. Or she had been.

"At least the abortion went through nicely," Angel sneered to himself.

As Angel neared the end, he heard a soft scuffling from behind him. Someone was following him. He turned around quickly and stared into the shadows. Seeing nothing he turned back around. His imagination was playing tricks on him again. As he started walking, faint sobs reached his ears and he once again turned around and looked into the darkness. This time he could see the slightest portion of a blonde head.

Angel's first thoughts were that Buffy had followed him and seen him and Cordy together. Rationality set in slightly though as he drew closer to the small figure huddled on the ground. Buffy wasn't the type to break down in public. Then again, it was a dark, deserted alley. Not necessarily public.

"Buffy?"

The sobbing ceased slightly and the figure moved towards Angel. Angel, in turn, drew closer, cautiously. It was to dark to see anything and he wasn't certain it was Buffy. He reached forward, trying to make-out the person's face in the dark. As he reached the person, the moon revealed itself out from behind the cloudy sky and shed a streak of light onto Angel and the figure. As a volcanic pain erupted in his throat and the soft sucking noises floated around his weakening form, Angel knew it wasn't Buffy.

As Angel's eyes were fluttering closed, the blonde pulled back and stroked the side of his face whispering softly, "Don't worry my dear boy. I'm going to show you the world."

* * *

He found her on the bathroom floor, an empty pill bottle lying next to her head. He had come to show her his new world. He came to give her new life. In the end, he was only the pile of ash that lay over her skin when Willow found her dead body.

**End.**


End file.
